


Christmas Day

by Jjongie04



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjongie04/pseuds/Jjongie04
Summary: Its Christmas, which means party and gathering!And...Sanghyuk can't wait to meet his best friend, his favourite person in the world, Jaehwan.





	Christmas Day

Its finally Christmas. Mama Hongbin thinks happily as he wraps some presents with those Christmas theme wrapping papers. At the same time, papa Wonshik is having a hard time to bath his 28 months old baby Jaehwan. The baby is always well behave and listen to the adults. Yet, it changes when it comes to bath. Wonshik is happy that his baby loves water, at least he doesn’t have to drag his baby into the bath tub and force the baby to take bath. However, his son loves water too much, to a point that the baby plays water more than taking a bath. The bath always end up like a water war. Ever since they realize Jaehwan always makes taking bath like a war, Wonshik volunteers to bath with the baby as Hongbin is tired from taking care of their baby almost 24/7.

“la la la la la la la la~~” Little Jaehwan sings happily while grabbing his towel tightly. Behind him, you can see Wonshik chasing him with clothes on his hand, “Baby~ don’t run!!”. Jaehwan giggles while continue running, enjoying the tag game between him and his father. Suddenly, Hongbin appears in front of him and immediately carries the running baby in his arms, “you’re caught, little man!”. Baby Jaehwan pouts, “Meanie! Hwannie down! Hwannie down!”, he screams while kicking his legs in the air. “Baby.” Hongbin says with a low tone and Jaehwan immediately behaves himself. At his young age, Jaehwan already knows that an angry Hongbin is not easy to deal with. Papa Wonshik is always gentle to him, spoils him and rarely raise voice at him while mama Hongbin is always caring and sweet but scary when he gets angry. “Opps~ someone is in trouble.” Wonshik says cheekily but quickly walks over to his wife and baby, afraid that his baby will get scold on this happy Christmas.  
“You know you shouldn’t run away after bath, right? You know you will get a cold if you run naked, right?”Hongbin says coldly while letting Jaehwan stands on his own feet. The baby’s eyes suddenly fills with tears. “Don’t scold my precious baby” Wonshik immediately brings the baby into his arms. Hongbin sighs, his husband is always like this, pampers their son. “Hwan.. Hwannie … is.. sor.. sorry..” Jaehwan says softly while wrapping his thin arms around Wonshik’s neck tightly. “Baby, come here” Hongbin says and carry Jaehwan from Wonshik, “Forgive mommy, okay? Mommy is just worry”. Jaehwan immediately shows his angelic smile and leans forward to kiss his mom’s cheek. Both the adults smiles unknowingly at their cute baby.

\----At the same time, at another house across the street----

“Sanghyukie~ Come help me decorate the cupcakes will you?” Mama Hakyeon asks sweetly and the4 years old kid immediately put down his toy and enters the kitchen. The kid takes his seat at his usual spot at the dining table and decorates the cupcakes with cream with his small hands. “Our baby is a good boy isn’t he?” Hakyeon says when papa Taekwoon enters the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Taekwoon nods and leans down to kiss his son on the lips.

Little Sanghyuk is embarrassed but still happily at the complements his parents gave. “Umma, is Hwannie coming later?”, Sanghyuk asks with a soft voice. Both the adults smile at the question, their son is always so fond of their friends’ baby, taking initiative to play with the baby or take care of the other kid. “Yes, he is, honey.” Hakyeon answers sweetly and Sanghyuk smiles widely. Sanghyuk takes two cupcake from the tray and decorates them with the letter ‘J’ and ‘H’ on them. “Mommy, I want to give these to Hwannie later.” he says shyly and shows his mother the two cupcakes that he specially decorates. “Aww~~ You’re so sweet. Go and help your clumsy appa to wrap up the presents, okay?” Hakyeon says and places those nicely decorated cupcakes aside.

Sanghyuk walks to the living room only to see his appa Taekwoon struggling to wrap those presents. “Appa! You should tape at the side so that it can be wrapped nicely” he says softly and sits beside Taekwoon. The adult smiles with embarrassment as he is corrected by his son. Taekwoon follows his son’s instruction and finally can wrap those presents presentable. “Sweetie, go and take a bath okay? Or you want bath with appa?” Taekwoon asks as he places those presents under the Christmas tree in their living room. “Can Sanghyukie bath with appa? Please?” Sanghyuk asks while looking at Taekwoon cutely. Taekwoon nods and laughs, carries his precious baby in his arms and runs to bathroom. Hakyeon smiles at the affectionate father and son.

\----Later at the evening----

Sanghyuk is singing along the Christmas carol with a Christmas hat on his head. He glances at the clock, realizes that it is already 7 in the evening, it means his Jaehwannie is coming soon. He runs to the windows and looking at a particular house across the street.

Hakyeon chuckles at his son’s cute action, “our son looks like you, don’t you think?” he asks Taekwoon who is standing beside him. “Why you say so?” Taekwoon asks and Hakyeon answers “Do you remember you the days you always standing outside the classroom and stalked me through the window?”. Taekwoon smiles and leans forward to hug his wife but their lovey dovey is disturbed at their son’s happy scream. “Appa! Umma! Jaehwannie is coming!” Sanghyuk exclaims happily as he sees a couple is carrying a cute baby in their arms walking towards his house. “Sweetie~ chill chill” Taekwoon says and walks to the door while gesturing Sanghyuk to come to the door as well.

“Why are you all waiting for us at the door? It’s cold” Wonshik says as soon as they reach Taekwoon’s house. “Because my son is waiting for your son.” Taekwoon says and looks at Sanghyuk who is staring at Jaehwan who is snuggling against his papa Wonshik’s chest. Wonshik and Hongbin look at Taekwoon with a knowing smile and enter the house. Wonshik lets Jaehwan down and the baby immediately runs to Sanghyuk. “Hyukie Hyukie~~ Hwannie huggie huggie~~” Jaehwan exclaims happily and spreads his arms. Sanghyuk smiles and hug the smaller kid “Merry Christmas, Jaehwannie~”. Jaehwan just giggles happily and returns the hug tightly.

During the dinner, the adults chat happily, reminiscing their old times. The kids sit beside each other and Sanghyuk is trying to feed Jaehwan or helps the other to eat his meal. Sanghyuk doesn’t know why he keeps doing that but he always feels that he has to protect and cherish Jaehwan. “Hwannie, are you full?” Hongbin asks as he sees his baby has cleared the plate which is previously piled up with food. Jaehwan nods furiously and says “Hwannie is full~ full full~ Can Hwannie play with Hyukie now?”. Wonshik smiles and helps Jaehwan to get down from the high chair while Hongbin only chuckles at his son’s cuteness and eagerness. 

After playing for some times, the adults gather around the living room and ask the kids to come out from the playroom. The two adorable kids sit on a small couch at living room while staring at the Christmas tree, more specifically at the presents under the tree. “Does our Jaehwannie wants a present?” Hakyeon asks with a warm smile. Jaehwan nods cutely and says “Yes! Hwannie has been a good baby!”. “I have been a good boy too!!!” Sanghyuk exclaims after his best friend. The adults laugh but proceed to give present to the kids. Sanghyuk receives a robot from his parents and a set of toy train from the Hongbin and Wonshik while Jaehwan receives a huge teddy bear from his parents and a set of drawing block with crayons from Taekwoon and Hakyeon. 

Jaehwan’s eyes shine brightly at the present, “Hwannie loves presents!” he exclaims. Sanghyuk thanks to the adults and play the new robot with Jaehwan who is sitting beside him. “Sanghyukie, don’t you have prepared something for Jaehwannie?” Hakyeon asks Taekwoon who is playing happily with the cute baby and forgot about the present. “Oh ya!” Sanghyuk says and runs to his room. “Hyukie!!!” Jaehwan shouts with a pout, thought that the other leaves him alone. The baby stares at the stair and starts whimpering, upset at the thought that the elder abandons him. Jaehwan starts to cry as he doesn’t see Sanghyuk comes down from the stairs.  
“Shh~ shhh~ baby don’t cry..” Hongbin says immediately rushes to his son. Little Jaehwan wraps his arm around his mommy and says “Hyukie leaves Hwanie”. Hakyeon coos at the baby’s cuteness and how the baby is so dependent on his son. Hongbin strokes his son’s hair while humming, calming his baby.

“Why are you crying Hwannie?” Sanghyuk asks as soon as he reaches the living room, looks worry since his favorite person Jaehwan is crying. As soon as the baby sees his favorite Sanghyukie, he immediately squirms and wanting to get down on his feet. Jaehwan hugs Sanghyuk tightly and whines “Why Hyukie leaves Hwannie?”. Sanghyuk feels guilty and says “Hyukie go get present for Hwannie~ see~” he shows the nicely wraps present to the cute baby. Jaehwan smiles at the present, “Yay! Hwannie present!”. The adults laughs at Jaehwan’s action, he changes from an upset baby to an excited baby in a second.

Sanghyuk smiles brightly at Jaehwan who looks happier than ever. Sanghyuk got him a cute cap with Chopper on it. Jaehwan looks happy but turns upset again, “But Hwannie didn’t prepare any present for Hyukie.. Hyukie will hate me…” he whisper softly. “Its okay.. I won’t hate you.. I like you the best Jaehwanie!” Sanghyuk says and pats the baby’s head. Suddenly, Jaehwan thinks of something, he thinks of something that he may give the other as a present.

Baby Jaehwan leans forward while tipping his toes, pecks the elder’s lips. “Ta-da! Hwannie’s present for hyungie!” Jaehwan exclaims proudly leaving Sanghyuk blushing madly at the kiss. “I always see papa giving mama kisses as present!” Jaehwan says happily, feeling proud while leaving his parents blush lightly. They wraps up their night with a Christmas theme movie and ends up Jaehwan’s family is staying over at Sanghyuk’s house as both the kids are sleepy and Jaehwan literally at the verge of falling asleep.

On Sanghyuk’s bed, you can see a cute baby is hugging the other kid tightly. “It looks like Sanghyuk is Jaehwan’s human size teddy bear” Hongbin comments and chuckles. Before Taekwoon switches off the light of the room, he whispers softly to Sanghyuk, “I guess you got your best present this Christmas.”. Sanghyuk blushes and looks at the cute baby sleeping beside him, he nods with a smile.

'Yes.. I have the best present for this Christmas'… Sanghyuk thinks, whispering a soft goodnight to Jaehwan and falls asleep minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Its a Christmas drabble! I know its late but.. I hope you guys do enjoy it as well. hehehe


End file.
